Two
by risefromshadows
Summary: She had two bullets left. Two gunshots that would decide over life and death. / Resident Evil crossover, Warning: Character death


**You can blame Jami/raccoongoon on tumblr for this.**

* * *

She had two bullets left. Two gunshots that would decide over life and death. She had checked the magazine of the gun a few times to make sure, but there was no mistaking it. They were running out of time. And her partner, Blake, she…

"I can't believe you let yourself get bitten!"

Weiss Schnee was angry. She wasn't sure if it was at herself or at what remained of the world around her, but one thing she knew: she had failed her friend. Blake had thrown herself in front of Weiss to protect her from the undead that had somehow managed to get past the safety measures of their shelter. The thing was long dead, well, dead_er_ now, but that didn't stop her from yelling at the other girl.

"How could you be so stupid?!" Weiss knew she should be thankful. Hell, she _was_, she really was, but she was angry too. Angry enough to no longer care about her image. Too angry to care about the tears streaming down her face. It no longer mattered. Nothing did.

Blake regarded the girl in front of her calmly; she ignored the beads of sweat that were forming on her forehead. "Weiss…"

"Oh, don't you '_Weiss_' me now!" The shorter girl took a step forward and grabbed hold of Blake's right hand. She jerkily tugged the arm up and held it close to her face. The sight made her want to throw up. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a few calming breaths. "Does it hurt…?"

With her hand still being held by Weiss, Blake sat down slowly and gently guided her friend to the spot on the ground next to her. She could feel her limbs going numb. "No, it doesn't."

Weiss gulped audibly and inclined her head in Blake's direction. She just wanted to look at her for a while. She knew the brunette wouldn't mind, she never did.

"Have you calmed down a bit?"

The question took her by surprise. Of course she hadn't. It was clear as day that she was still furious at the other girl. "N-"

"It's just… your eyes."

Weiss opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to find the right words. Her eyes?

"You always had some fight in them left, but they look empty now." Blake wanted to send a small smile her way, but it ended up as a grimace. She had tried to suppress the weird feeling in her stomach for a while now, but she couldn't take it any longer. Her left hand shot up to her mouth before she bent forward, coughing violently.

Black hair shielding the face from sight, Weiss wanted to reach out and push it out of the way so she could see what was happening to her friend, but her hand was stopped by Blake's own.

"Don't."

_Are you okay_ is what she wanted to ask, but that was before she noticed the blood covering the other's hand. "How long?" She sighed when Blake didn't answer. "How much longer do you have left?" Tears once again welled up in her eyes when she felt the girl next to her put an arm around her shoulder.

"An hour maybe."

Blake looked down at the girl who was tucked into her side and smiled sadly. She wished she had more time. There were so many things she wanted to do. Things she wanted to tell her. "Listen, Weiss…"

* * *

_"Somebody help me!"_

_Blake could hear the screams of the scared girl from a distance away and gritted her teeth in frustration while weaving her way through the mass of zombies that were slowly - but steadily - approaching her. If she somehow managed to get to her alive, she would punch her in the face just to get her to finally shut up. Didn't she know these things reacted to sound?_

_She turned left into a narrow alley and jumped up as soon as a fire escape came into view. "I knew those martial arts lessons would come in handy someday…"_

_Quickly climbing up the stairs, Blake soon found herself on the building's roof. Luckily for her, the houses in the area all stood relatively close together, so it wouldn't be too hard to jump from one to the other and not die in the process._

_"Get away from me!"_

_Ah, there she was. The brunette turned in the general direction she had heard the voice coming from and took a step forward. First slowly, but she gained momentum quickly._

_Something had gone wrong. So incredibly wrong and Weiss had no idea how to get out of her current predicament alive. Was there no one around who could help her? What did she do to deserve a death like this?_

_She startled when she heard a low moan nearby. Grabbing the katana that lay next to her, she carefully made her way to the other side of the shed she had been sitting on._

_One of those things was trying to climb up to get to her - and succeeding. One of its hands was already securely holding onto the roof edge. It didn't seem to have enough power to actually pull itself up, but Weiss wanted to play it safe. She quickly unsheathed the katana and closed her eyes before lifting it above her head. If she struck it down with enough force, surely that thing would-_

_She heard the loud thud next to and the slight quiver of the wood below her, but didn't slow down the sword that was rapidly descending on the zombie's unknowing form. Until she was forcibly stopped by a hand gripping hers tightly. Her eyes snapped open as she whipped her head around, scared out of her wits. "SHI-" She stopped dead in her tracks when her eyes met amber ones._

_Lowering her arms, she appraised the person, the girl, in front of her who could only be described as _wild_. Undeniably beautiful, yes, but her aura screamed _wild animal, approach with caution_. Long, unruly black hair, torn pants and shirt, and a black coat with some kind of insignia on the back to top it all off._

_"That's not how you use a katana, princess."_

_Weiss stood perplexed and watched with rapt attention as the stranger snatched the sword out of her hands and jumped off the shed - and right into the face of one of the zombies surrounding it._

_Not wanting to watch the other girl die, Weiss squinched her eyes shut and waited for the screams of pure agony that she had heard so many times over the last few days. But nothing reached her ears._

_Silence surrounded her for the first time in what seemed like forever and she reluctantly opened one of her eyes again to see what was going on._

_Blake's gaze never left the other girl's face as she wiped the bloodied katana on the corpse's clothes. Being able to defend herself with her fists was all nice and dandy, but actually having a weapon made things so much easier._

_Stepping on one of the crates next to the shed, she used one arm to lift herself back onto the roof and slowly made her way over to the other girl who was watching her with now wide eyes._

_Weiss took in the sight of the brunette in front of her and watched as she lifted an arm and held out the katana to her, as if she wanted her to take it back. Alert eyes quietly scanned the area around them and turned back to the stranger, highly impressed. The zombies that had surrounded the shed only five minutes ago had been slain. All of them. She wordlessly shook her head. "Keep it. It's not like I know how to use it in the first place." She noticed the girl nodding and quickly scanning her body, probably for wounds. "I haven't been bitten."_

_That elicited a small smile on the stranger's face; she reached out her hand once she saw the other lower the arm that held the katana back to her side. "Weiss Schnee."_

_Blake had been in the motion to shake the outstretched hand, but stopped when she heard the name. Schnee? Her gaze narrowed. "Are you involved with the Schnee Corporation?"_

_Weiss sighed. Always the same reaction. She lowered her head and nodded. "I am the founder's daughter. But," She looked her opposite straight in the eyes. "I have nothing to do with the corporation. Hell," She laughed humorlessly. "I haven't even seen my father in a year. And right now I hate him just as much as everyone else who knows how this whole apocalypse happened in the first place." The other girl was watching her with curiosity shining in her eyes now that the misunderstanding was cleared up, she ultimately ended up smiling at her once again, holding a hand out for her to finally shake. "Blake."_

* * *

"... it's only been us for the past year and," She coughed once more, but unlike the last time she didn't try to conceal it. Weiss knew just as well as she that there was not much time left. She lifted a hand to wipe the blood from her mouth before staring at the blank wall in front of them, avoiding the other's worried expression. "I just wanted to say thank you." Weiss wanted to interrupt her at this point, but Blake shook her head. "No, please hear me out…"

Outside of their small refuge, the undead were trying as best as they could to find a way inside. The two girls didn't move even when one of them managed to destroy the glass of the window farthest from them. They were getting smarter, but then again that's how the virus was designed. No one would be able to stop them in the near future. But in this moment, neither of them cared. They tuned out the grotesque moaning and focused on each other instead.

"Before I met you, I had already given up. My two closest friends had been killed because I made a mistake in the worst situation and I just… I went numb. Nothing mattered anymore. I could've run into a horde of zombies and just let them tear me apart and _I wouldn't have cared_." Weiss shuddered at the mental image and held onto her tighter. "But then I heard a voice." Another cough. "This ridiculously loud damsel in distress was screaming for help- stop glaring at me, you know it's true." Weiss rolled her eyes, but kept her mouth shut. "Anyway, there was someone who needed help and I finally got some sense knocked back into me and I want to thank you for that." She turned to the girl next to her. "It's because of you that I finally learned how to live again."

They were close to each other. So close. Their faces only inches apart and Weiss knew she wanted to, had to, but she couldn't bring herself to kiss Blake. Those feelings had been nagging at her for the past couple months, but she was afraid of acting on them. Even now… even now it was Blake who had to do everything. Because she herself was not able to. She saw the brunette moving; her head lifted up just a bit, but it was enough.

Blake pressed her lips to Weiss's forehead and closed her eyes at the feelings that rushed through her in that moment. Not much longer and she would be too far gone.

When she opened her eyes again, she noticed the red spots on the other girl's skin and let out a low chuckle. "I'm sorry… there's blood on your forehead now."

Weiss sighed. What did she have to lose in the first place?

Blake winced slightly when her back hit the wall, but the pain was overshadowed the very next second as she felt a pair of surprisingly soft lips move against her own. She smiled into the kiss and brought her good hand up to rest on the other girl's cheek.

But it didn't last long as another cough broke them apart. Blake could feel herself slipping away. The hand that had been cupping Weiss's cheek fell back to the ground, her eyes began to lose focus. "Weiss, I…"

"_Please don't leave me._"

She tried to look up at her one more time, to memorize her face. Make it the last thing she saw. _I love you_.

Weiss brought their lips back together in a desperate kiss. She didn't know what to do. _Please don't me leave me_. "Blake, plea-…" Pain. That's the only thing she registered in that moment. She knew what was happening. She could feel it. She was gone.

A searching hand moved across the floor in swift motions, looking for the one thing that would end it all. Fingers touched the cold metal and embraced it. A click. A gunshot.

One bullet.

_I'll see you on the other side._

None.

* * *

***coughs* uhm.**

**Anyway, for those of you who don't have a tumblr and/or aren't following me there and didn't see the post: I have an _Of Crimson and Gold_ update planned for the end of the month.**


End file.
